lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Bionic Abilities
This page allows you to create any fake bionic ability for Lab Rats. Feel free to make up your own! This is a list of fan-made bionic abilities where you can make your own bionic ability. Soul manipulation This ability allows you to manipulate souls Marcus uses this ability in the the fan-made episode: "Revenge", The episode can be read in the page: "Fanmade Episodes. Frozen Blast Wave You use this like a regular blast wave but whatever it hits freezes instantly! Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers Kinetic Electrical Powerhouse Lasers are bionic abilities where anything you shoot with these lasers makes that object a powerhouse for 24 hrs, leaving it on that long. Electrical Lasers These are lasers where anything you shoot (including people) gets electrocuted. Like if Adam had this ability and he shot Chase with it, Chase would get electrocuted. Your eyes will turn dark red. Electrical Speed This is a STRONG AND POWERFUL ability. Anything that you touch while you super speed, it gets electrocuted and it stays like that for 24 hours straight. Dark Orb Energy Blast Allows you to make a giant orb to throw that can immediately destroy everything it hits, and to ensure it's elimination it sends whatever it hits to another dimension. This is Victor Krane's most powerful Ability. Dimension Speeding Allows you to super speed from one dimension to another, this is a hidden ability of Bree's. Super Speed Kicking This is when you use super speed and you can kick a person and it will harm them severely. Similar to Speed Fighting. Blue Lightning Constructs This Ability allows you to make constructs out of blue lightning this is a secret ability of Bree Davenport Yellow Lightning Constructs This allows you to make constructs out of yellow lightning. This is one of Adam's hidden abilities. Energy Lasers Shoot energy from your eyes and it will make anyone hyper for 12 hrs. When firing these lasers, your eyes will turn sky blue, if you have blue eyes, your eyes will be bright red for 8 hrs-8 days. Speed Jumping Allows you to jump while super speeding and you can jump as high as 100,000 ft high! This is Chase's most powerful HIDDEN ABILITY. Super Speed Dark Orb Lasers As Adam's most powerful ability, these allow you to shoot Dark Black Dark Orb Lasers from your eyes, legs and mouth while super speeding, this can harm anyone super severely for about 16 hrs. While firing these lasers, your eyes can be three colors : Dark Black, Dark Blue or Dark Red. Super Flying Electrical Kinetic Energy Lasers These lasers can allow the lasers to fly and activate into kinetic energy that will energize anyone it hits for 90 minutes (1 hr 30 minutes) Future Flying This will allow you to fly into the future for 1 week and experience the future. The people who have this power are : Adam, Chase, Marcus, Victor Krane, Bree and Leo. Dimension throwing This will allow you to open a dimensional hole and throw someone right through to the second dimensional. The power is used by: Chase, Leo, Victor Krane and Adam Telepathy Possessed by Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, it lets them talk to each other just by thinking. Electricity Vision This ability allows you to shoot beams of electricity from your eyes, the user can also control the intensity of it Used by: Adam, Chase, Leo and Bree Interdimensional Travel This ability allows you to open up portals to other dimensions Category:Energy arsenal Category:This allows you to think of a weapon, and it shows up in you hand. similar to Chase's Laser bo. Category:Dimensional Blast Wave Category:This ability allows you to fire a blast wave, and it turns into an interdimensional portal. Category:Nerves of Steel Category:This ability makes it where nobody can read your mind or use mind-control on you. Category:Illusions Category:This ability allows you to create illusions, and harden them. Category:Bionic Amplifier Category:This ability allows you to give someone an ability, take one away, or manipulate its power level. Category:Meteorologist Category:This ability allows you to predict and control the weather. Category:Blast Fist Category:This ability allows you to store a blast wave in your fist, and release it when you punch someone or something. Whatever you hit, when it flies back, and whatever it hits gets electrically charged. Category:Kinetic Orbs Category:This ability allows you to throw an energy ball that stores a lot of kinetic energy. When it hits something/someone, the kinetic energy is released, and the person or thing that gets hit will go flying.